The invention relates to a fuel injection nozzle for internal combustion engines having telescoping valve needles, the first of which can be moved against a spring force by the fuel supplied into the pressure chamber, thereby controlling the flow of the fuel, and a second hollow needle which substantially encompasses the first of said valve needles. In known fuel injection nozzles of this type the valve needle and the hollow needle are each loaded by generally separate closing springs in order to obtain a pressure stage during the injection, in other words, in order to attain a different angle of injection, i.e., fuel spreading during idling and full load, or to attain a type of preliminary and main injection. First of all two separate springs are relatively expensive, and secondly each spring requires the necessity of having its own independent adjustment means including the requirement for separate supports for the springs and the structural space therefor.